A Simple Trip to Pizza Hut
by grindfox
Summary: My first fic ever. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy are hungry, so they decide to go to Pizza Hut, But what seems to be a simple lunch, turns out to be much more than they intended!May go up in rating as the story progresses.This story is obsolete.
1. Chapter 1:Where Shall We Eat?

Welcome to my first shot at a fic!

I do not own any of the sonic characters posted, so enjoy the story!

**Simple Trip To Pizza A Hut**

Chapter 1: Where shall we eat?

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were all sitting in the living room of Tails' house. They were all getting hungry. They are currently fighting over were they want to go for lunch.

"I say we go to Burger King!" Sonic started. Shadow refuses. " Never! I have just found out that Eggman OWNS a chain of them! If we set foot in one, the bastard'll probably blow us to China! Besides, Taco Bell is the bomb in comparison!" Knuckles now enters the argument. "Yeah, a HUGE bomb that comes out of your ASS! I'm all for Chinese anyway!" Amy now takes her turn. "Chinese is gross! How about a fancy French restaurant? Just think of it Sonic! The wonderful food… the sparkling wine… the romantic atmosphere…"

Sonic had enough. "HELL NO! I still stand for Burger King! If Eggdick has anything that will destroy us, I'll destroy it!" Shadow doesn't agree. "Never! Taco Bell rules!" Knuckles begins. "Do you remember what that bomb you call your ass laid in the last toilet at one of those places?" Shadow shakes his head. "You know, when you ate that crunch wrap supreme? Shadow's memory clicks into place. "Oh, yeah…."

Shadow's flash back

Shadow walks up to the cashier in a Taco Bell somewhere. The cashier greets him. "Hello, welcome to Taco Bell. May I take your order? Shadow decides what he wants and begins. " Yes, I'll have a nacho cheese chalupa, 2 empanadas, 3 tacos, a coke, and a crunch wrap supreme." The cashier sums up the total. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." Shadow waited for the total. "That will come to 11.83." He pays, and then sits down. When his food arrives, he eats the crunch wrap in one bite. His eyes suddenly widen, and he rushes into the bathroom. Knuckles then comes in and walks up to the cashier. The cashier greets him. " Hello, welcome to Taco Bell. May I take your order?" Knuckles decides, then begins. "I'll have a…"

A loud explosion erupts from the bathroom. Everyone is blown away by the blast. Knuckles was blown to the floor by the force of the blast. When the smoke subsides, he sees that the only remains of Taco Bell are a smoldering crater, and half of the body of the cashier. Shadow is standing where the bathroom used to be. He stares at Knuckles, who yells at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT?"

Shadow's flashback ends

Shadow is laughing. "Ha ha! That was the most fun I ever had torturing a toilet!" Knuckles begins now. "Also, you destroyed an entire Taco Bell!" Amy begins now. "Well if you guys are done, I still say…" Sonic, Shadow, and knuckles yell at her. "SHUT UP!" Sonic starts now. I still say Burger King!" Knuckles again. " I say Chinese!" Shadow begins again. " I say Taco Bell!"

"Burger King!"

"Chinese!"

"Taco Bell!"

"Burger King!"

"Chinese!"

"Taco Bell!"

"Burger King!"

"Chinese!"

"Burger King!"

"Taco Bell"

"Ha! I got you to say Taco Bell! That is were we are going then!" Shadow laughed at Sonic for a while, until Tails finally spoke up. "UM…why don't we get pizza?" Everyone stares at him. "THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Tails smiles to himself. "Then, since we are settled, where shall we go?" Everyone frowns. Sonic starts. " Well I pick Rick's pizza!" Knuckles starts. "I want Little Caesars!" Shadow disagrees. "No! We go to Papa Murphy's!" This time, Tails speaks up. "No! Papa Murphy's pizza sucks!" Shadow thinks for a second. "Fine then, I choose Round Table!" Amy gives her opinion. "How about a fancy Italian…" Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles yell at her again. "SHUT UP!" Amy looks shocked. "Oh!" Tails slaps his head. "Oh, god…"

So there it is! The first chapter in the story is set! Review while I whip up chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2:The Drive

I'm back with chapter 2 finally! It was a pain in the ass to complete!

So you will enjoy it, or DIE! Thank you for choosing.

**Chapter 2: the Drive**

After 3 hours of fighting over where to go, they finally agree to go to Pizza Hut. Since the nearest Pizza Hut in town was on the other side of the city, they decide to drive, so now they decide who goes with whom.

"Okay, who is going with whom?" Shadow thinks of what kind of pizza he gets, so he doesn't really care at this point. Tails then rushes into the driver's seat of one of the cars. "No matter what, I am gonna drive!" Sonic then hops in with Tails. "No one can beat Tails' driving! How about a trick- out race, faker?" Shadow breaks his concentration of the yummy pizza he wants, and is mad. "You're on!" As soon as he says this, Tails hits the gas, and Zooms off, leaving Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow in the dust.

Amy yells at Sonic as he and Tails speed off. "Sonic! You forgot me Sonic! Sonic!" At once, Shadow picks her up, and throws her into the back of the car. "Aah! Shadow, what the hell did you do that for?" Shadow turns on the car, and speeds off after Sonic and Tails. He then looks back at Amy, and accidentally does a 360 through the middle of an intersection on a red light, causing 286 accidents. "Look, we needed to haul ass, and since you are slow as hell, I gave you a little boost! We need to trick him out now, not only win the race, and how we trick him out is by doing insane things and getting points automatically stored in this computer!" He points to it, and Knuckles then taps Shadow's shoulder. "Would you mind telling her that killing ourselves like this is worth crap, for example?"

Shadow turns around to see he is driving at an oil truck, likely filled with gas. "Shit!" He then notices the manhole covering is open, just enough for him to save themselves. Quickly, he goes into a power slide, launching the car over the truck. He realizes now that this is a good opportunity to pull off tricks. He goes into a series of barrel rolls, and lands perfectly into a parking space in a parking garage, on the third floor.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Now who didn't like that?" Amy responds, sounding sick. "You scared the shit out of me!" Knuckles was already barfing. Shadow then smirks. "Bet Sonic can't pull that off!"

Suddenly, off the roof of the garage, Sonic and Tails jump off and complete 3 barrel rolls, 4 front flips, and a 360 before landing on the roof of the building across the street. All of a sudden, a cop car flies after them. Shadow's mouth hangs open. "He did illegal stunts and driving in the presence of a cop. That is double points." All of a sudden, two more cop cars fly after the first. Shadow's mouth drops to the floor now. "That is quadruple points!" As if it was a sick joke, the entire police force was now after him. Shadow's mouth now drops through the floor. He comes back to his senses now. "Damn it!" He hits the gas, and dries right into a parked car. He continues to push it, until he hits the next one, then the one after that, and the next one, and the next one, until all of the cars are against the wall, being smashed together. " The stupid mother faker! I'll show him who's boss!"

He gives the car more gas, and the wall breaks, sending the cars crashing into the street below, crushing 3 pedestrians, 24 cars, a dog, and 3 rats. He also ran 2 cars through different windows in the building across the street. By doing this, he crushed the lower two levels of the parking garage, causing even more deaths and damage. "Take that, faker!" Amy stares at Shadow, horrified by what he has done. "What the hell did you do that for?" Shadow turns around to face her. "I AM a weapon, you know!"

Knuckles looks at him now. "yeah, but not as much as Tails is on the road! Look!" Shadow looks down the street to see that Tails had crushed four buildings, and, somehow, a jet plane. " SHIT! THE FAKING MOTHER FAKERS! I'M GOING TO FAKING KILL THE FAKES WITH MY FAKING HANDS!" Amy then notices something funny. "Why the fake are we being faking censored? Its driving me faking CRAZY!" The all mighty author then comes down. "It is because I had put it there, because I am in control! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy takes out her hammer, and strikes the author in the head, thus killing him. "Ha! Take that, asshole!" Shadow now gets angry with her. "YOU MOTHER FAKER! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TURN THE CENSOR OFF!" Knuckles gets the pressure off Amy. "Hey Shadow! We have a race to win!" Shadow snaps back to the race. "Oh, right." He hits the gas, driving them off the garage… right onto a Taco Bell, crushing it flat. "Damn it!" He again speeds off. A few seconds later, he spots a make shift ramp. He launches off of it, and turns his car to its side, and does a side spin into the empty police station, giving him single points. "DAMN IT!" He drives out of the rubble, into another Taco Bell. "SHIT!" He continues down the street, until he comes to a sloped building. Amy had a bad feeling about this…

Shadow drives up the building's side, until he launches off the top into a satellite dish, which he launches up from. The car continues up, until it reaches Earth's orbit. Amy is scared, and Knuckles sees this. "Houston, we have a problem!" Shadow snarls at him. "Yeah, and it's that I don't have enough points!" He does barrel rolls, side spins, and front flips. Amy wonders if they will ever get down again. "How long will we be up here?"

As if to answer her question, the car begins its descent back down to earth in a giant fireball. Amy screams, Knuckles braces himself for impact, And Shadow goes insane. "I'S GANNA WINS BIATCH!" As they drop, Pizza Hut comes into view. Shadow snaps out of insanity, just in time to flip the car into a parallel position to Earth. He then slams the ground, perfectly parked into a parking space in front of Pizza Hut, just as Sonic and Tails pull up. Amy and Knuckles were too nauseous to get out, so Shadow jumps out goes right up to Sonic and Tails, and yells. "I WIN!"

So here is chapter 2. I'm going to write up chapter three as soon as

possible. In the meantime, send in those reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: Who pays?

Welcome to chapter # 3!

This has the results of the race in it, and is hilarious, so read on!

**Chapter3: Who pays for the pizza?**

"Okay, it's ready!" Tails was working with the cars' computers, getting the race results. "First up, me'n'sonic's score!" Knuckles slugged him. "That was the CRAPPIEST joke about me'n'ed's pizza I've ever heard!" Tails was startled by the punch. "Hey, it wasn't, you bastard!" Shadow was fed up with waiting. "Just give the damn scores!" Tails glares at Shadow now. "Here, the whole chart will be displayed! Losers pay!" He presses a button, and the chart comes up.

SONIC'S TEAMSHADOW'S TEAM

Trickpts.Trickpts.

900 over360 through

dumptruck. 500intersection. 30

3 br's, 4ff's,9br's over

& a 360 off tanker.990

roof w/ entire

SSPD. 100,000cars pushed

off parking

4 leveledgarage.1000

buildings.4,000

2 window

10 illegalshots.1000

U-turns1,000

2 pkng. Garage

enter DOlevels destroyed30000

NOT ENTER 250

2 Taco Bells

through building. 300destroyed.2000

4 Burger Kingsside spin into

destroyed4000Police Station 3000

shave the chicken! 500ramp up

building,

pedestrianshit the dish,

killed: 160160000and we have

lift off!10000

extra kills

rats: 66space tricks15000

dogs: 33000

cats: 220000FIRE BALL! 400

cars: 2424000

jet planes: 11000000perfect landing(2) 1000000

total points: 1,317, 556pedestrians

killed: 35683568000

extra kills

dogs: 11000

rats: 33

cars: 286286000

author of

this story: 3000000000000

total points:

3000004910423

SHADOW'S TEAM WINS

Shadow then lets out a lot of joy in his victory. "See! I told you I'd won! Now you sons of bitches have to pay up! Haha!" Amy comes up to Tails. "Well, since I was supposed to be on Sonic's team, and I had killed the author, can I transfer teams?" Tails smiled, as Shadow's jaw dropped "Sure thing! Hang on one second…" He makes the transfer, making Sonic's team win. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" shadow unleashes a chaos blast, immediately killing Tails.

Or so he wished that he had yelled at him and blasted him to smithereens. He just wanted to eat first, kill Tails later. Tails now walks up to the door. "Hey, are we gonna eat , or what? Let's go!" They all then step through the door into Pizza Hut.

There! This chapter had a lot more to it in the beginning, but it had to be cut.

You'll still see it, only it will now become the shortest chapter in the story so far.

So look out for chapter 4, and in the mean time, send more reviews!

(P.S. I'm sorry for threatening you guys last chapter. I still probably will kill you if you didn't read this chapter though. Only for future reference, I will not say it any more.)


	4. Chapter 4: Where the Hell is Everyone?

Hello there, once again!

I am extremely sorry for the death of an anonymous writer, who claimed to have read my story, but didn't.

Trust me, it is nothing that needs to be repeated again, so just READ!

**Chapter 4: Where the hell is everyone?**

As they entered, they first notice that no body is eating at any of the tables. No one is even working in the kitchen.

Amy walks up to the service counter. "Hello? Any body in there? That's odd, they must've closed and left the doors unlocked." Tails comes up and looks in, too. "Yeah, and leave their lights on, and kitchen running? This is weird, so I'm going to explore the place (It was really huge on the inside.). Does any one want to come with me?"

Amy raised her hand. "I'll go!" She came up to him, and he looked at everybody else. "Any one else coming?" No one else wanted to go, so he led Amy into the back of the place to start searching the place.

Tails didn't realize he just left Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles alone. In a kitchen. Full of piping hot pizza.

As soon as Knuckles caught a whiff of something, he went into the kitchen. The aroma led him to an oven with a big, juicy, tasty looking pepperoni pizza inside. "Hey, guys! I found a pizza in this one! Lets eat!" Sonic and Shadow go up to the oven and Shadow takes it out.

The three then start inhaling the pizza, until a single piece remains. "I call it!" Sonic grabs it, but Shadow kicks his hand, and it goes sailing into Knuckles' open palm. He started to run, but was caught in the back with a kick that sends it flying toward Shadow. Shadow catches it, only to be jumped on by Knuckles and Sonic. No worries, though, for he used his Chaos Control to teleport to the other side of the room. Sonic whirred in the air, and nailed Shadow with a homing attack, knocking the slice onto the kitchen floor. The desperate three all jumped for it at once. They got into a mess, and then the slice tore in to four pieces. They each devour the section that they got, and started to fight for the last piece.

There you have it, If you read it any ways.

I told you last chapter that it would probably be the shortest chapter in the story.

Anyways, who will get the last piece of pizza?

What will Tails and Amy find out?

Will those two get any pizza?

Some of these questions will be answered next chapter!


End file.
